Sara Calaway
by NikMick
Summary: Mark meets Glenn's favorite cousin and things are never the same again.


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone even remotely related to WWE, the Calaways, the Jacobs or the Irvines. Niklas is mine.

_**Sara Calaway**_

"Dad, please I'm beggin you, please don't embarrass me. It's just a date. We won't even be alone, for most of it. I'm 15 years old. Don't you trust me." My Dad just kept looking at me with that same old smirk. In his eyes I could see he was really enjoying seeing me squirm. "Mom, you have to help me. Please make sure Dad behaves. Mike will be here any minute." My Mom's response was "Sara, you know how your father is. Haven't you learned by now that when it comes to you there's nothing I can say to him that will make him behave? I get the idea Mike doesn't know who your father is yet. You didn't tell him did you?" " No, I was hoping Dad would be on the road or at an appearance or something. Of course I should of known my luck wasn't that good. Why is it that Jace can go on a date and she doesn't get this much grief?"

Finally my father decides to end his silence. "Sara, first of all I'm not Jace's father, I'm yours. Second, I'm not going to lie and say I haven't been looking forward to this moment your entire life. I have been practicing how I was going to scare your first date half to death. I mean what good is it to be who I am and not use it to my advantage? Third, I want to meet this "Mike" guy. You're my daughter, I love you and will do anything to keep you safe. If that means scaring the shit out of you new boyfriend so be it. I'll only have to do it once for him to know he better not hurt you, physically or mentally. You're lucky I'm here by myself, be glad your uncles or brothers aren't here too."

That thought made me shiver. I was pulled from my daze when he laughingly said "I could call them over if you like?" "NOOOO!" was the only thing I could get to come out. I decided cut my loses and accept I wasn't going to change his mind. I looked at the clock and it hit me I only had about 5 minutes until Mike was to pick me up. I ran to my room to freshen up.

I heard the doorbell and said a prayer that Mike would actually still want to take me out after he met Dad.

When I reached the front door there stood Mike, the most gorgeous guy at school. He was the big man on campus. He had the looks, was Mr. Superjock and actually had a fairly decent brain in his head. There he stood, in our doorway, his eyes couldn't get any bigger. He looked as though he was about to pass out and Dad hadn't even said anything yet. Dad had only given him "the look". I pushed my way in between them. Trying to break the direct eye contact.

"Dad this is Mike, Mike this is my Dad ." "This is your Dad? Oh shit!" Dad could see the shear terror in Mike's eyes. He smiled knowing his job was done. Now he just needed to back off and let me be a teenager. As hard as that would be for him he knew he needed to let me be me and trust me. Dad reached out his hand "Nice to finally meet you Mike. Sara has told us so much about you. Sara, sweetie have a great time and don't be out past curfew." With that Dad turned and walked back into the kitchen for a beer.

Mark and Glenn were in between shows. They were going to stop at the Jacobs family reunion on their way to Baltimore. Glenn's mom had guilted him into promising he would stop by even if it was just long enough to show him off and rub her siblings noses in his success. He didn't mind. Infact he actually was looking forward the to reunion this year. He had gotten an email from his cousin Sam saying she was actually going to be at this one. They had met years ago but hadn't seen each other since. Instead they were pen pals and had become really good friends. With email they were able to talk, at times, almost nightly. He was surprised when he got the email. She was consider by most of the family as the black sheep. She didn't seem to care what they thought but also didn't want to be around them unless she had to. As for Mark he didn't really want to go to this thing but he was curious. He wanted to meet this Sam that Glenn kept talking about. He also knew that Mrs. Jacobs would make sure that were both very well fed. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a home cooked meal. Just looking at Glenn you could tell Mrs. Jacobs could cook.

All eyes were on the 2 huge men as they made their way towards Ann Jacobs. The smile told the men she was in heaven. She couldn't wait to show off her boys. Even though Mark wasn't really her flesh and blood she saw him as her adopted son. Her sisters all had treated her like dirt since her divorce from Glenn's dad. Ann had changed her last name back to Jacobs so she could start over. They saw her as a failure. Now with her boys in sight she couldn't hide the pure joy she felt.

Sam saw Glenn and Mark arrive. She smiled as she made her way over to say hello. It had been way to long. Glenn saw her first and recognized Sam immediately. Mark on the other hand was shocked. "Why didn't I know Sam was a female? A very beautiful female." It was a few minutes before Mark noticed that Glenn was talking to him. "Mark, Mark, hey I'd like you to meet my cousin, favorite cousin Samantha McKay." "Nice to finally meet you Mark. Glenn talks about you all the time." Glenn was pulled away by 2 of his aunts. Aunt Margaret and Aunt Lilly where trying to fix him up with daughters of their friends and now that they had seen Mark the claws were out. Mark had noticed that the aunts had completely ignored Samantha. For a split second he saw the hurt in Samantha's eyes but then she was able to hide it well. Mark couldn't stop himself from asking the question as they walked away. "Do they ignore you like that a lot?" "Yes, I thought I'd be used to it by now but I guess not. Was my disappointment that obvious?" "No, but if they treat you like that why would you even come to the reunion?" "I did it for my Aunt Ann. I figured she and I could support each other. That and I wanted to see Glenn again. It's been way to long." Mark and Sam walk away from the others. There was a picnic table at the edge of the grove. They talked about everything and nothing. It seemed as if they were old friends. The comfort level that would normally take friends years to reach they had in minutes. Mark noticed though that Sam was keeping a close eye on the children. "So Sam, Glenn said your married, is your husband here?" "No, Dallas is working. Although he probably wouldn't be here anyway. My son Nik here though . That's him over there with the RVD shirt on." "You follow the company then?" Sam replied laughing "Of course, when your cousin is the Big Red Machine is there any reason not to?"

Soon, to soon, it was time for Glenn and Mark to head on to Baltimore. Everyone said their goodbyes then Sam and Ann walked them to the truck. As Mark hugged Sam she felt something she hadn't felt in a very long time. Safe. Sam was confused by this. She was married to her childhood sweetheart. She loved Dallas. Why was she having these feelings for Mark? Glenn saw the look on Sam's faced. He also saw the way Mark was looking at her. There were sparks there even if neither of them would admit it. They were both married. He knew them both better then they knew themselves.

Over the following months Mark and Sam emailed each other constantly. Mark had nicknamed her Lil One and soon Glenn joined him. After much double teaming Sam agree to come to a show. Sam wasn't surprised when Dallas said he couldn't go, but to take Nik and go without him.

The flight was a nightmare, it was delayed and then they had turbulence almost the whole way. Luckily Nik was tired and fell asleep as soon as they were seated. When they landed much to Nik's delight Mark and Glenn had sent a limo. Nik was in awe, he said he felt like a rock star. Sam was glad she wasn't driving and fighting the traffic. Living in Chicago traffic was not new to her but after that flight all she wanted to do was relax.

The limo pulled through security and up to the back entrance. There at the door stood Mark and Glenn. The car had barely stopped before Nik had jumped out and was heading full speed into Glenn's arms. Sam saw Mark, it seemed as though that's all she was seeing. As she exited the limo Mark noticed the huge smile on her face. He immediately went to her and enveloped her in a hug. All Sam could think was "Please Mark don't let go." She raised up onto her toes and kissed right in front of his ear. "I'm so glad to see you. It's been a very long 3 weeks." Mark kissed her back and whispered so only she could hear "Lil One Are you ok? Your eyes are telling me something's wrong." Just hearing his voice was helping. Mark felt her relax and looked into her eyes again. "I don't want to talk about it right now ok? Right now all I want to do is enjoy this thing you call a circus." "Ok but if you need to talk you know I'm always here." She smiled again and with his arm over Sam's shoulders, holding her close, he guided her through the maze of halls to his dressing room. Everyone stopped to watch and wonder who the new woman was Taker giving full attention to. They all knew who it wasn't. It wasn't the woman they all hated, his wife Jo. As they reached the dressing room someone called out "Ok Taker who is this amazingly beautiful creature and What the hell could she possibly want with you?" Taker stopped dead in his tracks. Everyone around fell silent waiting for the explosion. Turning Sam along with him Taker glared to Chris Irvine. "Chris! It's so good to see you again. And how is the King of the World?" Sam exclaimed. Sam had met Chris when the guys had stopped for a visit and they'd hit it off immediately. Chris, Glenn and Taker were the terrible trio, the three amigos, best friends. Sam had been initiated into their group on that first visit but was sworn to secrecy as to how. "Hi gorgeous, It's great to see you too. I'll catch up to you later. My match is first, but I need a kiss for luck before I go." Chris proceeded to pull Sam from Taker's arm, dipping her giving her a big smacking and loud kiss. Those around them held their breaths, what would Taker do to Chris? "Hey Hey Hey I thought I was the one to give you your good luck kiss?" Taker said with a smirk. "Unhand my cousin Jerko before you give her cooties. Jes, now I have to disinfect her." Glenn laughed pulling Sam away and into the dressing room. Chris and Taker just smirked then Chris went on to get ready for his match.

Nik was having an amazing time. They introduced him to some of the other wrestlers and Nik got autographs and pictures to take back and show his friends. "Now I can prove that I really do know Kane and the Undertaker. The other kids are going to be so jealous." Everyone just laughed and were more than happy to oblige him. His faced beamed when Glenn would introduce him as his cousin. In Nik's mind he was going to be the star of show and tell this week. Nik was already planning on what he was going to say "Yeah that's Edge and Cena and that's Taker and oh yeah THAT'S my COUSIN KANE!" When it came time for the show to start the guys were busy getting ready for their matches. Sam motioned Nik to come with her and they slipped away unnoticed. Thirty minutes had passed before anyone noticed they were gone. "Hey Glenn where's Lil One and Nik?" "Come to think of it Mark I haven't seen them in a while. Maybe she took him to catering." "Yeah maybe" Mark said not really convinced. An hour and a half into the show and Sam and Nik still hadn't returned. Mark was worried sick. He'd asked everyone he saw if they'd seen them but to no avail. Finally Jericho suggested Mark try Sam's cell phone. Duh why hadn't he thought of that. As the phone started to connect the call he happened to look at the monitor in the locker room. As she answered the camera caught Sam and Nik. Mark was brought out of is daze when he heard and saw Sam saying "Hello, Helllooo anyone there?" "What are you doing in the arena seats? I have been going out of my mind looking for you? You had me scared to death. It's not safe for you two out there. I'm sending security for you." "Mark please no. I'll explain later I promise, but please your match with Glenn against the APA is next and I want to see it live not on the monitor. I promise we'll come to the back when it's over." "fine," Mark relented thinking this was against his better judgment but if it made her happy then…

When the music hit Sam was on her feet. Nik had never seen his mom so excited before. She was cheering and screaming. As Mark and Glenn came down the ramp they scanned to crowd looking for her. Glenn could see Mark relax and knew he had found Sam. "Poor guy doesn't even know." Glenn thought. As the match came to an end Mark and Glenn's arms raised in victory, fists held high, Mark and Sam's eyes met. He didn't need to say anything for her to know what he was thinking. "Boy am I in trouble now" she whispered to herself. "Come on Nik, I promised the guys we'd go back after this match." "Aw Mom, do we have to?" With that Nik looked up into the ring and saw the look on Taker's face. "Yeah I guess we do" was all Nik said.

They made their way back though security to the locker room. Mark and Glenn had just gotten back. As Sam and Nik walked into the room all talking stopped. "Oh this can't be good" Sam thought. It was a few seconds before she realized that the guys had taken Nik out of the room with them and she was now alone standing face to chest with a very angry Taker. No it wasn't even Mark now, it was Taker. "Well I'm waiting. You said you'd explain everything when you came back. You'd explain why you felt you needed to slip away and nearly cause me to go insane with worry." Sam had to take a step back. She had to get some distance between them. She wasn't scared of him. She knew he'd never hurt her at least not physically. But what made her move away was the feelings she was having for him at that moment. Someone could, no would, get hurt if she didn't move away. Even if all she wanted to do was move closer. All she wanted was for him to pull her into his arms, those 2 huge protective shields. Sam took a deep breath then began to explain "As a surprise for Nik's birthday I got us 2 arena seats. I wanted him to get the full show experience. We weren't front row but close enough to enjoy it without the possibility of getting hurt from a mistimed move." Surprising even herself with the next thing that came out her mouth she could do nothing to stop it. "I understand you were worried and yes I should have told you or Glenn what I had planned but I don't have to answer to you. The only person I should have to answer to is my husband Dallas and he seems to careless what happens to me." With that Sam turned her back to Mark but not before he saw the tear roll down her cheek.

The room became very quiet. Some of the guys wanted to go in and make sure Taker and Sam hadn't killed each other but Glenn stopped them. Instead he found Nik with Jericho and decided they should head back to the hotel. As he approached Jericho looked up with questioning eyes. "Hey Nik why don't you come back to the hotel with Jerko here and me. We can play the Playstation until we can't see anymore. What do you say?" "YESS, let me go tell Mom." "No it's ok she'll know you're with me." As they walked to the car Chris quietly asked "Are they ok? What's going on?" "Yeah they'll be fine they just need some time to talk things out." "You think they'll finally realize the truth?" Chris asked. "I sure hope so, but I won't hold my breath." Glenn replied.

Suddenly Sam felt two huge tattooed arms trying to pulling her back against a warm wall of flesh. The sudden pain in her upper arms made her flinched. She hoped Mark hadn't felt it. She couldn't stop herself from letting go of all the emotions that had been bottled up inside for days, weeks. "What happened Lil One?" Mark whispered. Sam turned and buried her face in his chest. Crying uncontrollably, shaking and holding onto his shirt for support. Mark just held her as tightly as possible. What could have happened that she would fall apart like this? This was Sam he was holding, the Rock of Gibraltar, HIS Rock of Gibraltar. The one person that knew how bad his marriage had gotten and had spent many hours on the phone keeping him grounded, together and sane. The only person who he had trusted to never betray him and who he told every last secret to. The one person who'd been able to make him feel as though he wasn't alone, that he'd never be alone. Now she needed him and he wasn't going to let her down.

Soon Sam began to calm down. Her emotions coming under control. She felt relief replace the tension in her body as she relaxed against Mark. She realized it was his scent that had the calming affect on her. It wasn't his cologne as he hadn't had time to even shower yet after his match. It was all him. Sam loosened her grip on his shirt and slowly backed away.

"What happened?" Mark asked again. Sam turned and took a seat straddling the bench. As hard as this was going to be to say Mark was the one person she knew she could tell. "Three weeks ago, do you remember we were on the phone and you said I sounded strange? You said there was something in my voice, you just couldn't figure out what?" Mark just nodded not breaking eye contact. "An hour before you called Dallas and I had a fight. No not just a fight, a knock down drag out fight. He'd come home drunk again and I had had enough. He's not a quiet passive drunk, no he's a mean in your face drunk. First he asked where Nik was. When I told him he wasn't home he decided that this would be the perfect time to, how did he so eloquently say it, "Have wild monkey sex.". I told him no but he didn't like that very much. Next thing I know I'm being slammed against the wall. I couldn't get him to stop. He kept tearing at my clothes. I kept fighting him, telling him to stop, that I wasn't going to let him do this. Dal's answer was to knee me in the stomach. I finally zoned out, trying hard not to feel everything that he was doing. As soon as he was done I was able to push him away. He was so drunk it only fazed him, but it was enough for me to get him off balance. I was able pushed him away then hit him with everything I had left. I ran and locked myself in the bathroom until I heard him leave again. Luckily Nik was at a birthday party. When you called I think I was just still numb." "Why didn't you tell me? Don't you know I would have been on the first plane out?" "That's part of why I didn't. I didn't want you, or anyone else for that matter, to see me breakdown. I knew as soon as I saw you that's what would happen. I almost lost it when I stepped out of the limo earlier." Mark sat down in front of her, reached over and lifted her chin. He tried to pull Sam to him but saw her wince, for a second time, at the pressure on her upper arms. Mark pulled her sleeves up and saw the fading bruises. Sam heard the growl and pulled her eyes from the floor to look at Mark. "Please don't ever put up a brave front for me. I will always be there for you don't you know that? I would do anything for you. If that means flying half way around the world in the middle of the night because you can't take it anymore and need to just let go I will be there." Mark reached over and pulled Sam to him. He held her face in his hands and gently kissed her. His thumb smoothing the tears from her cheeks he leaned down again kissed her again. Finally he forced himself to pull away. Quietly he said "I love you, don't ever forget that. What do you need me to do? Anything, name it and it's done." Sam looked into Mark's eyes. She needed to lighten this conversation. She needed to ease the tension between them. "Do me one favor?" Mark nodded. With a smile forming and a sparkle back in her eyes she said with a laugh "Will you beat the crap out of him for me? Better yet teach me how to do it myself." Mark couldn't help but laugh with her. God he loved to see her smile. Sam softly held his cheek in her palm quietly saying "Thank you". He turned his head and leaned into her hand. Sam couldn't bring herself to finish the story. She couldn't bring herself to tell Mark, she could barely accept it herself.

After Mark had taken his shower they finally opened the locker room door. The silence was eerie. "Where is everyone?" Sam asked the closest security guard. "They all left hours ago. Mr. Jacobs said to tell you Nik was with him and that they went back to the hotel." Sam wondered out loud "Do you think I'll ever get Nik to leave now?" Taker just laughed and said "I don't think it's Nik you have to worry about. I'm thinking it's Glenn you'll have to bring down off the video game high." When they got to the hotel Taker walked Sam to her room. He took her key from her and unlocked the door. Turning to face him Sam gently pulled him to her burying her face once again in his chest. Mark held her there running his fingers through her hair. Tenderly he kissed her on the top of her head. Softly, barely above a whisper, Sam said "What would I do without you?" Mark knew if he didn't end this now he would not be able to let her go. He knew he'd give into the thoughts he was having about her. As much as he hated to admit it they were both still married to other people. Slowly he kissed her forehead and quietly pushed her into her room. "You'll never have to find out. Good night Lil One."

The rest of the weekend flew by. Before they knew it they were at the airport, the guys going on to next city while Sam and Nik were going home to Chicago. The sight they must have been Sam thought. All these huge good looking guys walking the two of them to their gate. People must be thinking, "She must be someone famous to need all those bodyguards." Sam hugged all her friends goodbye. Glenn pulled Nik away keeping him occupied while Mark and Sam had a private moment. "Promise me something?" Mark asked while placing a stray her behind her ear. Sam looked up. "Promise me if he so much as touches a hair on your head or even looks at you funny you will call me. I mean it. If he ever hurts you again he will be answering to me." "Mark…" "No don't Mark me promise me you'll call me!" "I promise. But I don't intend to ever let that happen again." With that said Sam looked in Mark's eyes, running her fingers through his hair, she smiled. The look on her face telling him everything she felt. "I love you." Before he could comprehend what Sam had said she was gone.

They spoke on the phone daily it was almost a month before they saw each other again. Sometimes he would fly into to see her other times she and Nik would fly in to see a show. The gossips in the back started to wonder if anything more then friendship had happened between them. Although her relationship with Dallas wasn't getting any better he hadn't touched her again. She thought Mark may have had something to do with that but he would never admit it.

Sam decided to surprise "her guys" as she now called them by flying in for a show. This time though Nik had stayed behind with Aunt Ann. As she approached the wrestlers entrance her called connected. "I'm here, can you come get me?" Sam smiled as Chris approached with a shocked look on his face. After getting her a backstage pass he hugged Sam tight and walked her to the locker rooms. "Does Taker know? He hasn't said anything." "No, I haven't wanted to tell him over the phone and this is the first chance I've had to come see him in a while. "Just tell me is this a good thing?" Chris asked. "I don't know Chris. I honestly don't know." Sam answered. They reached their destination and Sam's knock received a yell/growl of "GO AWAY!". Looking at Chris with a questioning glance Sam knocked again. Same response. "He's been like this for a week but today he's worse." Chris told her. Knocking a third time was the charm. The door flew open. "I TOLD YOU TO GO…" Mark stopped when he saw Sam smiling up at him. "Ok if that's really how you feel I'll just go find my favorite cousin. I'm sure he'll be happy to see me." Sam turned to leave but before she could take even one step she was spun around. Her feet left the ground as Mark enveloped her in a huge bear hug. "My work here is done." Chris said laugh as he walked away.

"My God what are you doing here? How did you know I needed you?" Mark asked pulling Sam into the room and closing the door. "What's going on?" It was only then that she noticed the look on his face. Mark turned and sat down on the bench. Sam walked to him and he instinctively pulled her to him, placing her standing between his long legs. Sam wove her fingers through Mark's auburn hair. Bringing his head to rest against her chest. Mark sighed then drew a deep breath inhaling her. "Mark what's wrong?" "She's filed for divorce." was all he said. Sam knew Mark and Jolene's marriage had been on the rocks for a long time now. She and Mark had talked for hours upon hours about each others relationships. They didn't even call them marriages anymore. But she also knew Mark hated that he couldn't fix it. Mark didn't love Jo, Jo didn't love Mark. But it was killing Mark to feel as though he had failed. Mark loathed to fail at anything. It made him feel out of control. Sam massaged the tension filled muscles of Mark's shoulders. She held onto him until she felt him relax then pulled away slightly. Lifting his chin Sam looked deep into Mark's eyes. She slowly leaned over kissing his eyelids, trying to soothe away his unshed tears. No one, absolutely no one, had ever been allowed to see him breakdown. No one until Sam, no one but Sam. When he found he could control his emotions he reached up and pulled her face to his. With foreheads touching he whispered "Thank you." Then, surprising both of them, he kissed her. It started out as a soft tender peck on the lips. The kiss quickly grew in passion. Loving the feel of his lips against hers, the taste of his tongue in her mouth, she regrettably broke away. As she fought to regain her composure she looked at Mark and with a sparkle in her eyes she said "Do you want me to beat the crap out of her?" It took Mark a second but it finally hit him. His laugh was loud and unrestrained. "My God he's beautiful when he smiles." was all Sam could think. Everyone saw the difference in Mark's demeanor as soon as the door opened. How in the hell did she do that? He was so caught up in the fact Sam was there and the divorce that he didn't notice the changes in Sam. "I can't tell him now. He's got enough to think about." Sam convinced herself

The divorce was vicious. Mark tried to kept his boys out of the middle as best as he could. To Jo it was all about the money and what "He owed her". Sam was there to support him but they had both agreed it would be better if she supported him from a distance. Mark didn't want Jo's lawyers to try to portray Sam as the mistress. Yes she was everything to him but she was never and would never be the mistress. As hard as it was on her not to see him Sam understood. "At least I can see Mark on Smackdown each week." Sam reasoned. Sam sent messages to Mark through Glenn and Chris when she could see his frustration during the promos and matches. She wrote, "Mark, Close your eyes. Imagine that I'm right behind you massaging the tension out of your neck slowly moving lower to your shoulders. I can feel you relaxing. Let it go. Remember this will be over soon. You deserve to be happy. When this ordeal is over you will be happy I promise. Love, Sam" It never failed, Mark always felt he could take on anything after one of Sam's letters.

As for Sam things at home were getting worse. When Dallas did come home they did nothing but fight. Sam tried to keep her mouth shut if Nik was around but sometimes she just couldn't take it anymore. The last straw came when she came home sick from work. Dal's jeep was in the driveway along with an unfamiliar car. As Sam came through the front door she heard them. "Oh Dallas, yeah baby right there. Oh do that again. Please Dallas." "Jerri, I'm almost there." That was bad enough but what Dallas said next broke Sam heart. "Jerri, Oh Jerri I love you. No one has ever made me feel this way before." "Dallas, leave that stupid bitch and I can make you feel this way every night." Dallas' response was merely "Consider it done." Sam made her presence known. She grabbed this Jerri person by the hair and dragged her out the back door. She didn't care that the slut was naked. Then she returned for Dallas. He had gotten dressed and decided it would be a good idea to start yelling in Sam's face. "What the hell do you think you're doing? If I want to bring someone else home then live with it. I'm the master of this domain!" In Sam's mind her heard Booker T say "Tell me he did just say that. Tell me you didn't just say that!" "Dallas I'd be surprised if you knew the meaning of the word domain. If you are stupid enough to really believe that I'm going to just bend over and let you do whatever you want then you really do have shit for brains like my friends keep telling me." With that he hit her. It wasn't just a small slap to the face. No it was a close the fist, all his strength, break her jaw punch. Then came the knee to the stomach. He didn't seem to care. "What do you think your friends will say now uh? Well I don't give a shit. Their not here to protect your now. You're my wife damnit and I won't let you talk to me that way." Luckily the adrenaline was flowing through Sam. Somehow while he was looking for his slut Sam made it to her car and drove herself to the hospital. When the doctor had finished examining her the police officer walked in. "Mrs. Winston, I realize you've been through quite an ordeal today but I need to ask you what happened." Her jaw was immovable so she had to respond by writing a note. "Not until Mark gets here."

When she had gotten to the hospital she had insisted the nurse call Mark. "Yeah." "Is this Mark?" "Yes who is this?" "My name is Cecelia and I'm a nurse with the ER department of St.Luke's hospital. We have a Samantha Winston here and she is insisting that I contact you." "What happened? Is she ok? Where's Nik? Where's her husband Dallas?" "I'm sorry all I can tell you right now is that the doctor is in looking at her now." "Please tell her I'm on my way."

The three hours it had taken to get to the hospital was an eternity to Mark. Glenn and Chris had come along to find out what was going on and to keep Mark calm, or at least as calm as possible. Although neither of them knew it Chris was worried about Sam even more the Taker and Glenn. Sam hadn't told Taker yet. Chris just hoped all hell didn't break loose when she did. He hoped everyone was alright.

Sam had continued her refusal to tell what had happened to anyone. "Mrs. Winston please I need to know what happened." Sam kept writing "Not until Mark gets here." "Who's Mark?" With that said the officer heard a commotion out at the nurses station. Sam touched his arm to get his attention. She quickly wrote "I'm sure that's Mark. Please go get him. Trust me you won't miss him." Although confused the officer left the room what he saw at the station made him stop in his tracks. There stood three men all well over 6 ft tall. Two of them in his estimation where almost 7 ft tall. The man that seemed the most vocal had huge arms sleeved in tattoos. The officer approached and asked "Which of you gentlemen is Mark?" They all turned at the same time noticing the officer for the first time. "I'm Mark. Mark Calaway. This is Glenn Jacobs and Chris Irvine. Is this about Samantha? Where is she? Is she ok?" "Mr. Calaway, I'm sorry I don't know her all injuries but I can take you to her. Actually I'm glad you're here. She won't tell anyone what happened. She just keeps writing "Not until Mark gets here." It took a minute but then it came to Glenn "What do you mean write? You said she was writing why can't she speak?" The officer kept walking as the men looked confused.

Mark was the first one through the door. Sam's eyes were closed but he wasn't sure if it was because she was asleep or from the swelling. "My God, Samantha." Mark whispered. Slowly Sam opened her eyes, letting them adjust. Mark was at her side in an instant. Seeing Mark she finally knew she was safe and started to breakdown immediately. After a few minutes of being held in Mark's arms she was able to regain control. "Lil One what happened? Where's Nik? Where's Dallas?" She took the pen and paper in her hand and wrote only these words "I promised you I'd call you." She then grabbed his hand and held on as tightly as she could before handing Mark the paper. She wanted to have a firm hold on him before he read her note. Mark read the six words silently. "Well, what does it say? What happened? Who did this? Come on Taker" Glenn plead. Then came the most deadly growl anyone in the room had ever heard. The officer took a step back. Chris and Glenn looked stunned to Taker. Over the years they had seen him yell and growl at many people but never had it sounded like this. Mark put the paper down. He looked in her eyes for a long moment and leaned closer to her. He whisper so that no one else could hear. "Where is he?" Sam shook her head no. Again he asked although alittle louder "Where is he Lil One?" Sam held on even tighter, shaking her head no pleading with him. Chris had heard him this time and asked "Who?" The name came out with such venom they all moved back. "DALLAS!" Mark went to stand to leave when Sam refused to answer. He would hunt Dallas Winston down and no one was going to stop him from killing him. He had warned him before not to hurt her. No more warnings. It was time to pay the Deadman. Then he saw her eyes pleading with him not to go. She looked terrified. It hurt him to see the pain and fear in her eyes. When Mark finally sat back down you could hear the relief from Glenn and Chris. "Who's Dallas?" the officer asked. Chris responded flatly, "Her husband". After making Mark promise not to leave her Sam proceeded to let go of his arm to write down everything that had happened. When she was done the officer took the statement and left promising he would be in touch.

Sam wrote Mark a note and handed it to him. "I need to find Nik. He was at school when this all happened but now I don't know where he is. I'm sure Dallas wouldn't hurt him but I need to find him." Mark handed the note to Glenn and Chris. "If I even hear that asshole's name again I'm going to go off the deep end." Chris assured Sam he would find Nik for her, leaning over and kissing her forehead before he left he whispered "Is EVERYONE alright?" Sam answered with tears a slightly moving her head "No." Glenn went out to the nurses station and asked for the doctor. He was sure Sam wanted out of there as soon as possible. He also wanted to give Mark and Sam a few minutes alone.

Sam tried to lean forward but the pain in her jaw hit her all over again. Mark stood up and helped her sit up straighter then sat behind her. Sam rested her back against Mark's muscular chest. She finally felt safe again when he wrapped his arms around her pulling her tighter to him. Softly he whispered "You're safe now Angel. I'm here and I'm not leaving again. No one's ever going to hurt you again." The moment he called her Angel she relaxed. The reality of what had happened that day hit her and she began to cry. Mark just held her knowing that's what she needed the most right now. Sam took the pen and paper again. She knew she had to tell Mark everything. She wrote, "Mark, I need you to promise me something, no matter what I tell you now, you have to promised me you will stay with me. You'll do your best to control your anger and stay with me. I need you more then you know." Taker looked confused but agreed. "Mark, my jaw is broken but that's not my worse injury. Mark, when Dallas came home drunk that afternoon a few months ago, he forced me to have sex with him. I got pregnant. This time when he hit me he did more then just break my jaw. He…" Sam had started to cry again. Taker could feel her being to sob. He pull the paper from her hand and began to read it. As he read the realization of what had happened to Sam hit him. It hit him hard. Dallas had not only broken Sam's jaw, but Taker realized Dallas had caused Sam to miscarry the baby. Taker's grip tighten around her. "How could Dallas have done this to Sam? How could Taker himself not known she was pregnant? Why hadn't he noticed? He had been to caught up in everything he was going though. Damnmit!" Taker growled at himself as he finished his thought. Sam felt him growl and looked up. She hoped he was going to keep his promise. She didn't think she had enough strength to hold him if he didn't. Actually some part of her wished he would break his promise. That he would go and find Dallas and tear him to pieces. She knew all she had to do was ask and Taker would destroy her husband. Taker was thinking the same thing. "Sam just ask me to kill him and I will. I'd do anything for you." he said quietly. When he felt she was ok he said "Do you want me to beat the crap out of him?" He actually hoped she would say yes but all she could do was look back at him and laugh. Sam wrote "I think you would enjoy that alittle to much Mr. Calaway." Mark saw her smiling the best she could and thought to himself "My God she's beautiful when she smiles."

Soon Glenn had convinced the doctor to release Sam but only after he had the assurances from both he and Mark that Sam would not be alone for the next few days. "That will definitely not be a problem doc. I don't think Taker here is going to let Sam out of his arms let alone out of his sight for a second." Mark agreed and Sam just rolled her eyes.

On the way home Taker told Glenn everything. Sam looked on with shock as she heard Glenn growl for the first time. "What is it with "my guys" and their growling." she thought. She felt Glenn's hand on her shoulder and placed her hand over it. "never again" is all Glenn said. As soon as they pulled up in the driveway Niklas came running out of the house followed closely by Chris. Ignoring the pain Sam grabbed him into a bear hug and picked him up. It took some actual effort by Mark to get her to let go. Chris came over and delicately put his arms around Sam. "Are you ok?" Sam wrote "I have to be. I told Mark about the baby. Glenn knows too." Chris looked to Mark and saw the rage in his eyes. He knew that if Sam had asked him to Mark would kill Dallas. He also knew Sam would never ask that. Chris relayed that Dallas had called Sam's Uncle Charlie asking that he pick Nik up from school. Then he left a note for Sam telling her were Nik was so she wouldn't worry. Chris had found Uncle Charlie's phone number in her address book and called him. He brought Nik home and when Nik went out to play Chris told Uncle Charlie what had happened. Chris soon found out that Uncle Charlie was actually Sam's long time family lawyer. He had been her father's best friend since college and had taken on the role of the McKay family lawyer as his first client. When Charlie heard what Dallas had done he asked Chris to stay with Nik while he tended to some of the legal issues. He said he would be back as soon as possible.

Sam had been home about an hour when Uncle Charlie returned. In his hand he had several documents. A restraining order against Dallas, an order giving Sam temporary sole custody of Nik and divorce papers. Mark had never been so happy to meet a lawyer in his life. Sam on the other hand wasn't taking the sight of divorce papers very well. This would make things final. This would end their marriage for good. In her mind she knew it needed to end, that she couldn't let this go on. But her heart was not so easily convinced. Sam had been married to Dallas Winston more then half her life and they'd been together as best friends since they were 5. They married at 16. Now it was over, 25 years and it was over.

Mark could see she wasn't handling this well. He wanted to say he'd didn't understand why but he did. Sam had held him together during his divorce and now he was going to do the same for her. Mark made sure that the other guys left Sam alone for the rest of the night. He had seen her go out the back door onto the porch. Sam was leaning against the railing when Mark came up behind her and started massaging her neck and shoulders. "I'm here if you need me. You know that don't you?" Mark said softly. "I know how hard this is for you. But someone I love once told me, 'Remember this will be over soon. You deserve to be happy. When this ordeal is over you will be happy I promise.'" Mark leaned over and kissed Sam on the top of her head.

After a couple of days Mark, Glenn and Chris needed to leave and catch up with the show. Vince had found out from some of the others what had happened and given the three a few days off but now that was over. Sam insisted on driving them to the airport. She knew that was probably a mistake but she needed to have a few more minutes with him. They had been virtually inseparable since Mark had arrived at the hospital and now she was starting to get the nervous butterflies in her stomach at the thought of being alone. Their flight had been called and it was time. Mark pulled Sam to him tightly, kissing her hair and he leaned over her. "Come with me. I'll hired a tutor for Nik so he can keep up with his schooling. Please come with me." All she could do was shake her head no. She needed to face this herself. He had to force himself to let her go and walk away. It took even more of his will power not the lean down and kiss her with all that was in him. This wasn't their time. He needed to let her mourn and learn for herself she'd be ok.

Mark had been gone a week and had called Sam every night. You could see on his face if it took to long for her to answer. Glenn had come into the locker room one night only to hear Mark calling the airlines intent on making an impromptu visit. It took all of Glenn's strength to get the phone away from Mark. "Hey what is wrong with you?" "Sam hasn't answered the phone all night. What if something's wrong? What if Dallas has come home? If he hurts her again I will kill him! Do you understand that Glenn? I will kill him!" "Ok man, calm down. You're up next. I promise I will do everything I can to get her on the phone before you get back. Now you need to focus or someone's going to get hurt out there. What do you think Sam will do if you get hurt and she finds out it was because you were to preoccupied with worrying about her? Well I know what she'll do, she'll wait until you heal then beat the crap out of you herself." Mark knew Glenn was right. He had to laugh when he pictured what Sam would do to him. Actually after a few minutes he was picturing what he was going to be doing Sam when all this was over. Oh god he couldn't wait. He had realized the moment he saw her in that hospital room that he was in love with her. Not just a friendship kind of love, no this was a mad going insane in love with Samantha Ann. Glenn finally got Sam on the phone "Where have you been? Taker is about ready to pilot a plane himself it get to you to make sure you're ok. "I took Nik to a ballgame. This whole thing is really stressing him and he needed a distraction." Sam replied. Then she heard Mark in the background. "Give him the phone Glenn." she said. "Where the hell…" But before he could finish Sam broke in "I'm ok. I took Nik to a ball game. I left you a voice mail earlier. Please baby calm down." She didn't realize she'd called him Baby, but Mark did. He wanted to hear it over and over again.

Dallas did show up again. It had been almost 2 months since he'd dropped out of sight. His slut, as Sam called her, Jerri, called almost daily for the first 2 weeks. Sam told her every time "I haven't seen him." then she would promptly hang up. When Dallas rang the doorbell he wasn't sure he'd made the right decision to come back. Knowing Sam as he did he knew Sam would be over her hurt but would now be angry. He was angry too, angry at himself. How could he have done that to her? It was the alcohol, no he couldn't blame that anymore. It was all his fault and now he had to fix it. He was sober now and he was going to make everything better. Dallas was going to convince Sam everything was ok now and that they should pick up where the good times left off. He was back , they would talk things out and start getting ready for the baby. His baby. He couldn't wait. When the door opened and he saw the look on Sam's face all thoughts of getting back together were dashed.

Sam was stunned. She fought the urge to slam the door in his face. How dare he show up here. As Dal stepped closer Sam drew a deep breath, closed her fist and shot out with a blow to his eye that knocked him to his ass. Had he not known better he would have sworn it had been Taker that had hit him. No if Taker had hit him he would have been out cold or worse and Dallas knew that. When he finally got to his feet again Sam had gone back into the house. She was in the living room and had papers in her hand. Sam handed Dallas a copy and said just four words. "We're divorced, get out." Dal couldn't believe what he held in his hand. Divorce papers, the word final written in red across the top. It was over, they were over, and there was nothing he could do about it but something made him try. "Sammy please, we can't end it like this. I screwed up, I know I screwed up, but you can't throw away 25 years. Please." Hearing him call her Sammy tugged at her heart, he was the only person that was ever allowed to call her that and he only did when they were in the throws of passion. After a moment the emotions passed and Sam's anger grew. She yelled "How dare you call me that! You lost the right to call me that the moment you brought that slut into our bed. The moment you touched me that day. The moment you killed our baby. Did you honestly think I would melt when you came back? Did you think that I wouldn't be able to go on without you? You actually thought I would fall at your feet after the hell you've put me through. If you want to have someone worship the ground you walk on you had better go call that whore Jerri because it sure as hell isn't going to be me." Dallas heard nothing after Sam said Killed our baby. What was she saying? It was then that he realized her belly wasn't rounded in pregnancy like it should be by now. The baby was gone, Sam, Nik and the baby were gone. Dallas left dejected. He'd lost everything and had no one to blame but himself.

As Mark answered his cell phone all he heard was Sam quietly crying. "I'm on the first flight out angel." was all he said. Chris yelled at Taker as he ran past "Where are you going? You're up next." "Sam just called and she was crying. I have to go make sure she's ok." Chris grabbed Taker's arm. "I'll call the airport and get you a flight but you have to go out there or Vince is going to kill you. Trust me." Taker sighed and walked toward the gorilla position. Chris was right and Sam would understand.

Mark got to Sam's house in record time. Sam met him at the door. She grabbed him around the waist, crushed herself against him and inhaled slowly. "It's over. Dallas came back" but Mark cut her off. He held her at arms length looking her over making sure she wasn't hurt physically. "Mark I'm ok. Actually it was Dal that got hurt this time. You would have been proud of me. I hit him so hard he landed on his ass. Then I handed him these divorce papers and told him to get out." With that she handed the papers to Mark. It took him a second until he focused on the word at the top. FINAL

Mark looked up slowly, taking in all of Sam's incredible body. Her divorce was final, his divorce was final, nothing stood between them. "Where's Nik? Is he ok?" "Nik is at Aunt Ann's. He was happy to see Dal but was also ok when Dal left. Mark, Nik is gone for the night. Now I need you to do something for me." "Anything." "I need you to kiss me. Kiss me like I've longed for you to do for 3 years ." The words had barely left her mouth when Mark claimed her lips passionately with his. Out of breath Sam broke away. Pulling him down so their foreheads touched Sam looked deep into Mark's eyes. "God I am SO in love with you. I have been in love with you from the moment I saw you. Mark, you are my world, my life, my heart, my soul." "Samantha Ann McKay, I love you more then I have ever loved anyone. You take my breath away with just a glance. You are so beautiful. You are my best friend and now all I want to at this moment is make love to you. Slowly, tenderly and with every ounce of my being I want to make love to you." Mark kissed Sam as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss grew with intensity as he picked her up and carried Sam to the bedroom. Setting her on her feet he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her to him, never breaking the kiss. As their tongues explored each others mouths Mark unbuttoned her blouse, carefully exposing her luscious breasts to him. Perfectly shaped, the color of cream, Mark noticed Sam's nipples were hard and growing larger. He couldn't stop himself, he had to taste her. Peaches, he tasted peaches as he took a nipple in his warm mouth. A moan escaped Sam that seemed to come from deep inside her. Before she knew how it happened Sam was standing naked in front of Mark. He gently caressed every inch of her body. Sam suddenly felt self conscious exposed to him as she now was. She tried to cover herself but Mark stopped her. "You never need to cover yourself in front of me. I love every inch of you. I love your body, your mind and your soul." Sam grabbed the hem of Mark's shirt and pulled it off of him. Pulling him to his feet she unsnapped his jeans and lowered his zipper. She ran her fingers around his waistband and gently pushed down his pants and briefs going to her knees along the way. Her eyes had been held by Mark's but now she lowered them to admired the man she loved. She expected his shaft to be big with him being almost 7 feet tall but she was still surprised. He was already erect and she was not sure he would be able to handle even the slightest touch. Mark lifted her chin to meet his gaze. "It's ok Angel I promise I'll go slow. I would die if I hurt you. Just let me calm myself down a little. I'm too hard if I tried anything with you right now I would definitely cause you pain." Instead of voicing an answer Sam responded by gently taking hold of him, slowly moving up and down with increasing pressure. All Mark could do was growl deeply. When he felt Sam's mouth surround him, creating more suction with each decent, he lost all control. "Angel, I can't hold back, you need to stop or I'll loose it. Oh god Angel you feel so good. Oh, oh yeah, please Angel just like that." Then Mark lost it. He came loudly growling out SAM!. She felt him, tasted him, but continued to suck on him wanting to drink every drop. He tasted so good. She hoped he never stopped.

Regaining some of his senses Mark reached down and pulled Sam up to him. He ravaged her lips then worked his way over to her ear. "Sam, oh Angel, I've never cum that strongly before. It's you, only you that can bring me to such complete utter bliss. I want to be inside you. I want to make love to you like no man has ever before." Sam smile and kissed his lips gently. Gradually increasing the passion as she willed herself to breath. Mark slowly rolled them until he completely covered her with his body. Instinctively Sam wrapped her legs around Mark's waist guiding him into her warmth. "Mark, Mark make me yours. Claim me, I love you, I want to be yours forever." He positioned himself against her entrance. He could feel how incredibly wet she was for him. Slowly he pushed his way deeper into Samantha. "Sam you're so tight angel. I may not be able to make this last." Sam smiled "Baby we have all night. Right now all I want is to feel you pushing into me, going deeper with every thrust." Mark was more then willing to oblige. Harder and faster he drove into her with each thrust. "Mark, I want to feel all of you inside of me. I want to cum Baby. I need you to make me cum. I love you so much it hurts. Oh Mark, Baby I'm almost there. Please Baby make me cum. Your so strong, so big." Mark lowered his head and took one of her nipples in his mouth. He gently bit it and then soothed it by rolling his tongue around it. Just the taste of her made Mark thrust harder, faster, deeper with each stroke. "Mark, Mark, oh Baby I'm cuming, oh Mark , baby I'm cuming MARK!" He followed her over the edge collapsing on top her. Suddenly Mark realized his full weight was on her. He tried to roll onto his side off of her but Sam stopped him. "No, please don't move." "But I'll crush you, let me move off of you so I don't hurt you." "No Mark please don't go." "Angel, I'm not going anywhere." Gently he kissed her. And rolled to his back carefully bringing her with him so that she lay with her beautiful face resting on his massive chest. Sam fell asleep content, wanting to never leave this bed.

The moment Glenn and Chris saw the couple they knew Sam and Mark had come to their senses. Grinning like fools Glenn and Chris watched as Sam and Mark approached. As Mark's boys Gunnar and Conner took Nik to the buffet Mark asked "What the hell are you grinning about? You look like you two are up to something." "We're just happy you two finally realized you loved each other." Chris answered. "You mean you knew and didn't say anything? I thought you were my friend Jerko." Sam said the smile never leaving her face. Now that she thought about it she had been smiling nonstop since that first night. Now a week later here she was standing with the love of her life, her soul mate, her Mark. Mark looked down at Sam and knew she could read his mind. He was thinking if the guys only knew what else had happened over the past seven days. Sam couldn't wait to see the shock on Chris and Glenn's faces when they found out the secret. She smirked at Mark and motioned her head towards the others. "So you want to tell them or can I?" Mark asked her. "You go ahead, you were the brave one between us to suggest it." Sam replied smiling. The confusion on Glenn and Chris' faces made her laugh. "You'd better tell them love." Pulling Sam even closer to him Mark said "Well not only did we realize we are in love but we also realized we couldn't live without each other. Guys I'd like to introduce you to my wife Samantha Ann McKay Calaway." With blank expressions it took a smack in the arm from Sam to bring Glenn back. "What did you just say? Did you just tell me that you and Sam are married? When? Where? How could you not call and tell us so we could be there?" "We decided on the spur of the moment. We got Nik and went to Texas to see Gun and Conner. Then we flew to Vegas and with our boys there got married. Nik walked me down the aisle and gave me away. It was so beautiful." Wrapping Sam in a bear hug Chris pulled her away from Mark and swung her around. He yelled congratulations then whispered in her ear "Are you happy? That's all that matters. Are you happy?" "Incredibly! I've never felt like this before." Glenn was just as physical with his excitement. Soon there was a crowd surrounding them. The men slapping Mark on the back. The ladies pulling on Sam's hand to see her ring. It was huge, a 2 carat oval cut diamond surrounded by midnight blue sapphires. Then one of the girls noticed the tattoo on the back of Sam's neck. It simply read _Mark_. Lori moved over to Mark and moved his hair away from the back of his neck. There she found a new tattoo Sam. "Ok when did you get these?" Sam answered "Yesterday". "Did it hurt?" Not even looking at each other Mark and Sam both answered "YES" at the exact same time. Everyone laughed then someone said "Taker man you have like a hundred tattoos this should have been like a walk in the park for you." Mark laughed and said "No really it was just because of where it's at that it hurt. I was going to get it on the front of my neck at first but Sam veto'd that. Said there was no way she was letting me put what everyone would think was a man's name on my neck. She knew the gossips would go wild with the Taker's gay stuff. Boy I'm so glad I married a smart woman." Sam just said "I love you." AWs came from everyone. Then Mark pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. "Get a room." Glenn said with a smirk. "You're just jealous cousin." Sam replied. "No I don't think I really want to kiss Taker and you're my cousin. How sick do you think I am? Wait don't answer that."

A year went by and Sam and Taker were more in love then ever. They had been trying to get Sam pregnant but it didn't seem to be working. They decided that the pressure they were putting on themselves was to much and to just let nature take it's course. Of course that's when it happened. Sam had been feeling dizzy and out of sorts lately. There had been a lot going on recently so she thought "If I ignore it it will go away." She was to busy right now to worry about it. Gun and Conner had come to live with them so she now had 3 boys to love. With Mark on the road a lot it could get kind of stressful. She was also helping to plan Glenn and Abby's wedding. Sam was happy that Glenn had found someone. Now she needed to work on getting Chris to settle down.

The day came when Sam couldn't ignore how she was feeling. Actually, Chris wasn't going to let her ignore it. She had been able to hide the dizzy spells from everyone but one day Chris had come by just as a spell hit. He saw her sink into the couch and was concerned. When she finally told him what was going on he had insisted she go to the doctor. Sam went in late to work one day stopping in for her appointment first. "Well Doc what's wrong with me? Am I going to live?" she asked jokingly. "Mrs. Calaway how long have you been feeling this way?" "Maybe a month 6 weeks at most. Why?" "Well then I think the dizziness should be going away in about 6 more weeks. Once you get into your 2nd trimester you should be fine." he said with a smile. The look of shock made him laugh. "Although I want you to get an ultrasound to confirm how far along you are I have to say Yes I think you will live." "Doc is it ok for me to fly? My husband is out of town right now and I don't want to tell him over the phone." "Sure, just get the ultrasound before you leave."

The boys were staying with friends. With the envelope in her purse Sam stepped out of the limo and walked to the security entrance. Luckily Joe, the head of security, was walking past and told the guard to let her through. She wanted to surprise everyone. Calmly Sam made her way down the hallway of dressing rooms until she came to the one mark UNDERTAKER. Smiling she took a deep breath and knocked. GO AWAY! She heard. Laughing she thought of this should be good. Quietly she entered the room. There stood Mark with his back to her, unaware she was there. Wow! Is my man gorgeous or what? Taking a deep breath Sam went up behind him wrapping her arms around him as far as she could. Mark stiffened then relaxed as he felt her gently place kisses all over his back loving the way his skin felt against her lips. "My God I missed you." she said softly. Slowly Mark turned to face Sam, smiling at how she always seemed to be able to amaze him. Picking her up Mark carried her to the counter and sat her down. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours. Taking his face in her hands Sam pulled his lips to hers. Inhaling the scent of her Mark claimed her mouth softly at first. The intensity grew at a blind pace. Mark wanted to take her right there on the counter. He actually had her shirt open, bra undone and was playing with her nipples before Sam knew what had happened. Breaking away from the kiss Sam took a moment to catch her breath. "Oh Baby I want you so bad right now. Trust me when I say I would love to stay right here in your arms forever. But I have to show you something first." Sam said. When Mark didn't let her go she said "Please Baby." Mark wouldn't let Sam off the counter. He leaned in again kissing her softly. "Mark" Sam moaned "Mark, sweetheart, please if you're not going to let me move then atleast get my purse for me. What I need to show you is in there." Mark groaned and gave her a hurt look. "Oh don't give me that pout." Sam said but before he could step away she pulled him to her again and bringing his bottom lip between her lips kissing him. Smirking Mark went over and retrieved her purse. Holding it out of her reach he said, "I want more first, then you can have this." Drawing him to her Sam took one of his nipples into her mouth sucking on it until it was hard. Moaning he moved away enough to hand her the purse. Sam smiled as she saw the envelope. Taking it out she gave it over to Mark. "Open it." she said softly. With a bewildered look he did as she asked. "What's this?" "What does it look like?" "Lil One it looks like a weird picture of a bean." Sam started laughing "It may look like a bean now but in about 7 ½ months I'm hoping it will look like you." After a minute Mark's eye grew larger. "Are you? Are we?" "Yes to both your questions." Wrapping her up in a huge bear hug Mark picked Sam up off the counter and swung her around the room all the while yelling "YES!". Growing concern started to show on Mark's face as his sat her back on the counter. "Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I? Is everything fine? What did the doctor say?" "Mark, I'm fine, the baby's fine. The doctor said I'm about 6 weeks along. He said the dizziness is normal and everyone seems healthy." "What dizziness? How long have you been getting dizzy?" Trying to distract him Sam brought him to her again, kissing him with all the passion in her. "I love you Lil One. I didn't know I could love anyone as much as I love you." "Mark, you are my soul, you, the boys and now this baby are my life. I couldn't have made it without you. Please go lock the door then come back and make love to me. I need you now more then I've ever needed you before." One look in her lust filled eyes and Mark was heading for the door. In a moment he was back in front of Sam quickly undressing her. Sitting naked on the counter before Mark could do nothing but stare into his eyes. He gently pushed her legs further apart, settling to his knees, he leaned closer to her softly kissing her inner thighs. Breathing deeply Mark inhaled her essence. That scent had intoxicated him for a year now and he was never going to tire of it. He delicately blew onto her warm center carefully spreading her folds. Mark's actions were driving Sam crazy. "Please Mark Baby, you're driving me insane. I need you to taste me, I need you to suck on me, I need you to make me cum then drink me dry." Mark slowly lick up and down her slit, inserting 1 then 2 fingers into his wife's beautiful core. He pump his fingers in and out of her at a maddingly slow rhythm. Sucking her clit into his mouth Mark quicken his finger thrusts. He had to hold on her so that she didn't buck herself off the counter. Smiling he heard the sounds that always drove him insane with passion. Moaning, Sam was moaning his name over and over again. "Oh Mark, oh Mark, Oh I love you so much. I can't hold back much longer." "Angel let go. Cum for me, I promise I won't let you fall. Angel please you're almost there I can feel your tremors. Let me have all of your delicious juices." All the while pumping harder with his hands. Finally, with a sensuously long moan Mark finally felt Sam's muscles clench and he lapped up every drop she gave. He stood up pulling her to him, holding her until he felt the last shudder. "Can you take me Angel? I don't want to hurt you or our baby. I want to bury myself inside you but not if it will hurt you or the baby." Sam moved herself to the edge of the counter grateful that it seemed to be the perfect height. Raising her knees Sam draped them over Mark forearms opening herself up as far as she could for her lover, her life, her Mark. "Baby I'm fine. Everything is ok You won't hurt either of us." Sam said with a smile. Mark couldn't wait any longer. In one smooth motion he sleeved himself in Sam as deep as he could go. "Oh Angel, you feel so good wrapped around me. Don't move, I need to have you, I need to have you all of you." Thrusting deeper and faster Mark leaned down and captured a nipple in his mouth. Suckling on her tit as though he was nursing, he hungrily ravaged her. Suddenly he felt those familiar contractions, it took him by surprise when he exploded inside of Sam. Sam held Mark tightly while he came and then as he calmed himself. Sweetly Sam whispered in him ear "Please take my home. I need to be home with you." "Your wish is my command my love." Mark replied with a smile.

As the months went by Sam's belly grew. It wasn't long before she was unable to make her surprise visits. But Mark was there with her through everything. He had told Vince that he intended on being at everyone of Sam's doctor's appointments. He wanted to experience everything. Vince gave him a hard time at first but when Mark said "Vince either you fix my schedule so that I'm there or I'll retire right now. Sam and our baby mean more to me then anything else in my life. In fact Sam, the boys and this baby are my life and if being there means I have to retire to do that then that's what I'll do." Vince quickly agreed to Mark's demands.

It was 2 weeks before her due date and Sam was very uncomfortable. "I'm as big as a house. I can't walk without waddling, I can't sit or stand up without help. I'm so ready for this baby to be born." Sam told Glenn's wife Abby on the phone. The boys couldn't wait either. When Sam was uncomfortable no matter what the boys were uncomfortable too. They also had found out with one of the ultrasounds that this baby was a girl. Mark and the boys could wait.

Mark was in the garage working on one of his bikes when he heard Sam scream in pain. Sam had been feeling contractions for hours but didn't want to go to the hospital just yet incase it was false labor. The last contraction hit her so hard Mark found her with a white knuckle grasp on the back of the sofa. "Angel are you ok?" "I think it's time to go have this baby." Sam replied with tears of pain and fear in her eyes. As they got into the ER and were answering the residents questions the contractions seemed to be getting closer. "Mrs. Calaway how long have you been having these contractions?" The doctor asked. "Since about 5:30 this morning." "WHAT! Why didn't you tell me?" Mark exclaimed. "I didn't want to worry you if they turned out to be false labor." Sam replied. "You know better then to do that." Mark said sternly. Two hours later their beautiful baby girl was safely tucked in her father's arms. They both cried when they heard their daughter wailing at the top of her lungs for the first time. "She's so beautiful, just like her mother." Mark said through the tears. "She already has your attitude though." Sam laughed. "What's her name?" Chris asked cooing at his niece. "The boys suggested Sara. Mark and I love it." Sam replied. "It fits her nicely." Chris said with a smile.

For her first birthday Mark decided to get a tattoo of her name. He already had all the boys names in one place or another. Without Sam knowing it he had convinced Dallas to give up all of his parental rights for Niklas. Mark then without hesitation legally adopted Nik as his own. Now he wanted Sara's name added to him body permanently but where? He came home after a tour with it tattooed across the bottom of his neck. As soon as she saw it Sam pulled him to her and she kissed it gently.

The first time the fans saw it the gossip as to who it was began. Sam and Mark had kept their marriage and private life out of the public eye. So the first rumors were that Sara was Mark's new love. Vince ran with it. Sam steadfastly refused to be on screen playing Sara. The wrestling and limelight were Mark's and Mark's alone. Vince decided to bring in an actress to portray Sara. Sam assured Mark that she was ok with it, that she trusted him completely. The story line played out over the course of a year then died down.

Over the years Sara grew into a beautiful auburn haired young women. Her brothers where at times more protective of her then her father. Sara spent many shows back stage with her uncles and quickly learned to protect herself from their tickling. She became best friends with the children of the other wrestlers and was many times the ring leader of their pranks on their parents. Her best friend was Jace the daughter of Bradshaw. When those 2 got together you knew there would be trouble.

Now as Sam looked at her daughter she couldn't believe the time had flown by so fast. Sara was a teenager, trying desperately to go on her first date. Sara's pleading is what brought Sam out of her thoughts.

"Dad, please I'm beggin you, please don't embarrass me. It's just a date. We won't even be alone, for most of it. I'm 15 years old. Don't you trust me." My Dad just kept looking at me with that same old smirk. In his eyes I could see he was really enjoying seeing me squirm. "Mom, you have to help me. Please make sure Dad behaves. Mike will be here any minute." My Mom's response was "Sara, you know how your father is. Haven't you learned by now that when it comes to you there's nothing I can say to him that will make him behave? I get the idea Mike doesn't know who your father is yet. You didn't tell him did you?" " No, I was hoping Dad would be on the road or at an appearance or something. Of course I should of known my luck wasn't that good. Why is it that Jace can go on a date and she doesn't get this much grief?"

Finally my father decides to end his silence. "Sara, first of all I'm not Jace's father, I'm yours. Second, I'm not going to lie and say I haven't been looking forward to this moment your entire life. I have been practicing how I was going to scare your first date half to death. I mean what good is it to be who I am and not use it to my advantage? Third, I want to meet this "Mike" guy. You're my daughter, I love you and will do anything to keep you safe. If that means scaring the shit out of you new boyfriend so be it. I'll only have to do it once for him to know he better not hurt you, physically or mentally. You're lucky I'm here by myself, be glad your uncles or brothers aren't here too."

That thought made me shiver. I was pulled from my daze when he laughingly said "I could call them over if you like?" "NOOOO!" was the only thing I could get to come out. I decided cut my loses and accept I wasn't going to change his mind. I looked at the clock and it hit me I only had about 5 minutes until Mike was to pick me up. I ran to my room to freshen up.

I heard the doorbell and said a prayer that Mike would actually still want to take me out after he met Dad.

When I reached the front door there stood Mike, the most gorgeous guy at school. He was the big man on campus. He had the looks, was Mr. Superjock and actually had a fairly decent brain in his head. There he stood, in our doorway, his eyes couldn't get any bigger. He looked as though he was about to pass out and Dad hadn't even said anything yet. Dad had only given him "the look". I pushed my way in between them. Trying to break the direct eye contact.

"Dad this is Mike, Mike this is my Dad ." "This is your Dad? Oh shit! Sara do you know who he is? Sara your Dad is the UNDERTAKER" Dad could see the shear terror in Mike's eyes. He smiled knowing his job was done. Now he just needed to back off and let me be a teenager. As hard as that would be for him he knew he needed to let me be me and trust me. Dad reached out his hand "Nice to finally meet you Mike. Sara has told us so much about you. Sara, sweetie have a great time and don't be out past curfew." With that Dad turned and walked back into the kitchen for a beer. Sam met him in the doorway with a smile "Mark, I'm so proud of you. I know how hard that was for you to let her go. Just think in a couple more years she be off to college and you and I will have the whole house to ourselves." "Angel, now that Sara's left for her date we have the house to ourselves now! And I intend on making the most of my time alone with you my love." With that Mark picked Sam up and headed to the bedroom with nothing on his mind but making sweet love to his wife.


End file.
